


New Year's Eve kisses

by dirkgentlyy



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkgentlyy/pseuds/dirkgentlyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s so many things you must of missed out on growing up as a stormtrooper” replied Poe<br/>“Like, what?” Finn wondered.<br/>“I don't know? Kissing! Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Answered Poe.<br/>Finn thought about it, no he had never kissed anybody, but he had thought about it before. He often thought about kissing Poe.<br/>“No.” He mumbled realizing he had taken an unusual amount time to answer such a simple question. Poe smirked.<br/>“That's fine.” Poe stated “Hey, I bet I could find somebody for you to kiss at midnight” he suggested<br/>“Okay, why not?” Finn agreed despite really only wanting to kiss Poe.<br/>“There’s bound to be someone here with low enough standards to kiss you.” Poe teased touching Finn's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve kisses

It was New Year's Eve and everyone at the resistance base was celebrating. Finn was leaning against a wall at a party held by one of Poe’s pilot buddies holding a cup of some weird drink he had been given. It didn't taste very good but he continued to drink it anyway.  
“Hey, buddy.” Said Poe.  
“Hey” said Finn with a dorky smile on his face.  
“What are you drinking?” Asked Poe as he grabbed Finn’s cup. “Don't drink that, here take this.” He urged handing Finn a different cup.  
“It burns.” Finn winced after taking a sip of what Poe gave him.  
“You’ve never drank before?” Asked Poe  
“No, not this.” Said Finn eyeing the golden brown liquid in his cup.  
“There’s so many things you must of missed out on growing up as a stormtrooper” replied Poe  
“Like, what?” Finn wondered.  
“I don't know? Kissing! Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Answered Poe.  
Finn thought about it, no he had never kissed anybody, but he had thought about it before. He often thought about kissing Poe.  
“No.” He mumbled realizing he had taken an unusual amount time to answer such a simple question. Poe smirked.  
“That's fine.” Poe stated “Hey, I bet I could find somebody for you to kiss at midnight” he suggested  
“Okay, why not?” Finn agreed despite really only wanting to kiss Poe.  
“There’s bound to be someone here with low enough standards to kiss you.” Poe teased touching Finn's shoulder. Finn was tempted to lean in and kiss him but he was too scared to. They continued to chat until Poe left to go talk to one of his other friend’s. Finn made small talk with a few people while Poe was gone,but none of them were particularly interesting. He wished Rey had been there but she was off training to be a Jedi.  
It was 11:59 pm when Finn and Poe saw each other again.  
“So,it’s almost midnight, have you found me someone to kiss yet?” Finn said secretly wishing Poe would kiss him.  
“Yeah, I think you're going to like him” Poe said with confidence.  
“10!”  
“9!”  
“8!”  
“7!” The partygoers began to count .  
“Who?” Asked Finn looking around to see who Poe might be referring too.  
“6!”  
“5!”  
Poe smiled.  
“4!”  
“3!”  
Poe touched Finn’s face and stared lovingly into his eyes.  
“2!”  
“1!”  
Than Poe leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've posted on here. Please comment and kudos if you liked it! Follow my tumblr closingthegodamndoor


End file.
